


Heat

by Anfarwol



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfarwol/pseuds/Anfarwol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with Jack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

_  
**Heat**   
  
  
_

**Rating: NC-17**   
**Genre: Slash, Janto, Smut**

  
 **Warning: Just a healthy dose of Janto smut.**   
**Summary: There's something wrong with Jack...  
I own nothing to do with Torchwood.**

 

 

“What do you think is wrong with him?” Gwen asked, her eyes wide with familiar concern.

“I don’t know, but he’s been locked in his office for hours with the blinds closed. Maybe we should get Ianto?” Tosh offered.

“No,” Gwen answered quickly, “I’ll go. He’ll listen to me.” She stood up and made her way up to Jack’s office.

Gwen wasted no time knocking on the door. “Jack?” she called. No answer. “Jack!” she bellowed and knocked louder. “Come on, answer me!”

“Go away!” came Jack’s angry reply through the closed door.

“Please Jack, open up. We’re worried about you!” Gwen pleaded.

“I’m fine. Really. I just need to be alone for a bit. Just leave me be.”

“No Jack. I’m not leaving until you open up this door!”

“Don’t you get that I don’t feel like a chat? Go away Gwen. That’s an order,” he shouted angrily.

Gwen was taken back. There must really be something wrong for him to be behaving like this. She knew there was no way she could get into his office but she had an idea. Maybe she could at least pull up the CCTV.

When she reached her desk, she found Tosh and Ianto discussing the current situation. She interrupted, “Tosh, can you pull up the CCTV?”

“It’s offline. Checked already.”

“Oh. Any ideas?” She looked from Tosh to Ianto and back again.

“We were thinking of using the scanner to pull up his vitals. We can at least see if he’s ok. Maybe even tell if he’s under the influence of alien tech.” Ianto offered.

Tosh nodded and pulled up the screen and zeroed in on Jack’s bio-signature.

“I don’t think these look right. We’d better get Owen,” Tosh advised.

Owen grumbled his way from autopsy. “What is so important that you needed me right now?”

All three of his coworkers motioned to the screen in front of them. Owen studied it for a moment. “Jack?” he asked. They nodded. “Bloody hell. These numbers are a mess. His blood pressure is through the roof and look at that heart rate! It’s spiking. It looks like he’s running for his life in his own office. I’m gonna need a blood sample.”

“He’s not letting anyone hear him.” Gwen informed them. Owen and Tosh turned to immediately Ianto, who raised an eyebrow in question. “What?”

“We need more information, mate. You have to get in there.” Owen replied.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Ianto answered, reluctantly.

“I doubt if you’ll have any luck, love. His door is locked.”

Ianto regarded Gwen with his usual professional expression. “I guess I’ll just have to use my key then,” he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, enjoying the look of surprise on her face for a moment before turning to Owen. “Alright, tell me what I need to do.”

 

 

  
After some brief brain storming, Owen decided that it might be risky too send Ianto into the room with anything that would cause Jack discomfort, not knowing how he would react in his current state. Besides it would be better if he could be continuously monitored, so drawing blood was out. They decided on a small device they had in archives that was painless, hard to notice but would relay a data stream back to Owen. “Just make sure you get this on his skin. It doesn’t matter where.” Owen explained.

Ianto stood outside of Jack’s office, trying to calm his nerves. He hardly batted an eyelash anymore at alien monsters, but _this_ , this terrified him in many ways.

Going against Jack’s wishes was hard enough but not knowing if Jack would be in pain or furious or even crazed behind that door, scared the hell out of him.

Besides his fear for Jack, he was also now actually afraid _of_ him. If Jack wasn’t in his right mind, he could really hurt him. Ianto had long suspected that Jack could easy kill a man with his bare hands and he knew that there was a darkness that was hidden behind his easy going demeanor and casual smiles. 

Most of all though, Ianto worried that maybe what ever kept bringing the captain back to life was wearing off, since no one really understood it.

None of this however, would keep him from Jack’s side. Jack needed him and that’s all that really mattered.

 

He took a deep breath, steeled his nerves and unlocked the door. Jack stood up immediately. He was flushed and sweaty. His hands shook before he tightly gripped the edge of his desk, trying to maintain some semblance of control.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone,” he growled.

“Actually, no. You told Gwen.” Ianto said as he closed the door.

“You’re too fucking stubborn for your own good.” Jack bit out, and that’s when it smacked Ianto in the face. The scent. He was assailed by the skin-shivering scent that he’d come to know as Jack’s pheromones, but instead of the subtle fragrance that he usually only noticed when he stood close the man, this engulfed him, permeating his senses until his knees weakened and all of the blood in his brain headed south.

“Oh God!” he moaned, immediately overcome with his own arousal. With what was left of his ability to speak, Ianto asked, “Jack? W—what’s happening?”

Ianto was straining with the effort of not jumping Jack right this second and ripping his clothes off. He had to have him, needed to taste him, the slight saltiness of his skin, his lips, his thighs. The desire was all consuming. He wanted nothing more than to get lost in Jack's flesh..

Jack was actually growling as he stalked over to his prey. Ianto was already achingly hard by the time Jack reached him. Jack grabbed him roughly and kissed him almost violently, teeth clashing and tongues battling. He had Ianto up against the closed door and pushed his thigh in between Ianto’s legs. Ianto immediately began rutting up against him, his cock pulsing with need.

Then Ianto vaguely remembered why he had come into the room in the first place. He needed answers. He pushed himself out of Jack’s grip and ran quickly to the other side of the office. He pulled the chair in front of him and backed up to the wall, hoping to keep a little distance between them.

“Jack, what’s going on?” he asked.

Jack was pacing around him, trying to find a chink in his armor, circling him like a shark. “Hormones,” he answered. Ianto could tell that Jack was losing his ability to speak, so he had to try to get answers from him now.

“…And?”

“Mating imperative. Shots wore off. Gonna be bad,” he said in short, breathy words. He continued, “You shouldn’t be here. I can’t control it.”

Then deciding that climbing up and kneeling on the chair was the best course of action, he pushed as much of his body as could up against Ianto, kissing him roughly. He pulled away and grabbed at Ianto’s tie, which the younger man took off, not wanting it to get ruined. Jack grabbed at the deep red shirt and tore it open, sending buttons scattering across the office. Ianto gasped loudly as Jack resumed his assault on his mouth and began raking his hands over his chest, pinching his nipples, rolling them expertly between his fingers.

“God, Jack!” Ianto was always sensitive but now, affected by the pheromones, he was almost painfully so. He was so overcome with desire, with raw need, that he felt like he could come from just kissing.Knowing the battle for control was lost, he threw his head back exposing his neck. Jack didn’t waste any time taking advantage of the newly exposed flesh, licking and sucking on it strongly, marking him and making him his. The chair was spun so that the back was out of the way.

Ianto gasped in pleasure as Jack’s hot, wet mouth started work its way down his chest, until he reached his rosy nipples. Ianto mewed when he felt his lover’s lips close around one hardened peak.

“Please! Please Jack,” he moaned as Jack worked him with teeth and tongue, just the way he liked. In response, he was bucking his hips wildly, trying to get some friction for his leaking erection, wanting to free it, stroke it, but he couldn’t let go of the fists of Jack’s hair that he had grabbed. He couldn’t will his fingers to unclench, so he was left rutting into the air while Jack made him writhe with his scent, his hands and his mouth.

God, that evilly talented mouth. That mouth should come with a warning. It should have to be registered as a weapon, thought Ianto.

All ability to think was lost when Jack nipped at one hard nub while pinching the other, causing him to cry out.

Jack climbed down from the chair, quickly shoved it out of the way and pressed his body tightly up against Ianto’s. He plundered his mouth and thrust up against him, he could smell that the other man was close, smell his arousal and leaking pre-come. He knew all he needed just one good push, so he thrust his tongue into his mouth, bucked his hips forward and squeezed his nipples, all in one smooth motion.

Ianto didn’t stand a chance against the onslaught. He could feel his need peaking as he hung on the edge for a moment, before plummeting head first into his release. His body shook with the intensity of it as he moaned his ecstasy into Jack’s mouth, still affixed to his.

Jack gave him no chance to recover. Before the last of the aftershocks left him, his lover was already on his knees in front of him, undoing his trousers and taking him into his mouth. He was instantly hard again, the fresh whiff pheromones working like a drug in his body, making him hungry for more.

Jack was lapping the come off of Ianto greedily, relishing the taste and the scent of it. He wasn’t thinking clearly but he knew he wanted to devour his lover, swallow him whole, and wring every drop of bliss he could out of him.

“Stop! Please Jack. Please I need you. Now.”Jack looked up at him confused but didn’t remove his mouth, Ianto had to pry Jack off him. He quickly undressed as Jack tugged ineffectually at his own clothes with frustration. “I know.” Ianto said soothingly, “You want these gone. Let me help you.” He stripped Jack efficiently, with none of his usual teasing and guided him to the floor on his knees. He kissed down Jack’s arched back and settled behind him, running his hands gently over his cheeks before spreading them. He laved at the exposed flesh, lapping at the opening, causing Jack to make all sorts of delicious noises he’d never heard him make before. He speared into him, holding his hips still while he fucked him eagerly with his tongue. He eased two fingers in beside the wet muscle, preparing his lover to take him. Jack rocked back onto Ianto’s mouth, moaning loudly.

Ianto grabbed the ever present lube from the trousers on the floor and slicked up his iron-hard cock, before grabbing Jack by the hips and pushing inside him. Ianto cried out in Welsh and Jack howled in ecstasy. Normally, Ianto would have given them both time to adjust but he had no will power now. He simply couldn’t wait and immediately pulled out and pushed back in fully, his balls slapping against Jack’s flesh.

“Yes!!”

It was the only coherent word Jack had used in quite some time. Ianto thrust into him without mercy, hard and deep. He reached around Jack to stroke him in time with the snapping of his hips. It only took a few firm strokes and Jack was coming, shooting over the office floor and Ianto’s hand, screaming to all the world his release.

Ianto kept pumping into him, even as he collapsed on the floor, until he too was crying out loudly. “Jack! Jack!”

Ianto rolled off Jack, still holding him close. They were both falling asleep when Ianto remembered the monitor. After fishing it out of his pocket, he placed it behind Jack’s ear, before passing out.

“What the hell is he doing in there?” Owen was annoyed. “Maybe we should go in and check on them. Something could have gone terribly wrong.” Gwen offered. “Wait, we’re getting something from the tech.” Tosh gestured to the numbers appearing on the screen. Owen studied them carefully, brow furrowed in deep concentration. The numbers were even worse then he expected, but they did fall into a vaguely familiar pattern. What was he missing? It was right on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh Christ!” Owen exclaimed. Two pairs of eyes turned to him. “What is it? Gwen asked in panic.

“The Captain is in heat!”

“What?” both girls asked at the same time.

“I knew I’d seen numbers like this before but I couldn’t place it. That’s because I’d only seen it in animals, usually only females. There’s no mistaking it though, it must be some weird 51st century shit. It looks like it’s going to get even worse too. Any advanced cognition in his brain is shutting down. He’s becoming a bit of an animal and he really doesn’t need any help with that. We’d better keep him contained or else no mammal in Cardiff will be safe.” Owen mused.

“It’s not funny. It must be awful for him. Oh God! Poor Ianto. We’ve got to save him.” Gwen all but shouted.

“I’d venture to say it’s too late for him already,” said Owen.

“Do you mean it’s contagious?” Gwen asked.

“No, I _mean_ , if it was sexually transmitted, Ianto already would have it in spades. I’ll bet teaboy never knew what hit him.” Owen answered.

“Oh!” Gwen said in shock.

“Well, at least they were already sleeping together,” Tosh added.

Owen was still in doctor mode. “Jack will need food and drink at least. We should put some by the door or something. And we need to get Ianto out of there.” To no one’s surprise, Gwen volunteered to take the tray and try to get Ianto out. A few minutes later she stood outside the familiar door, tray in hand, knocking.

 

She heard the rustle of movement and then Ianto was opening the door part way. “Ianto! Thank God. Are you ok, love?” Gwen gave him a once over. He was only wearing trousers; his neck and chest were peppered with love bites. He looked totally debauched. She couldn’t stop staring at his bare feet. There was something very lewd about seeing them exposed. Snapping out of it, she handed him the tray

“Thanks.”

“Owen says Jack has to eat and stay hydrated, so leave that there for him and come on.”

“No, I’m not leaving him. Not like this.”

“Ianto, it’s going to get worse. He’s in heat and his mind is shutting down. Any minute now, he’ll be more animal than human. A very randy animal. Owen says it could last _hours_.”

“I understand. I’ll make sure he eats. Bring more food in a few hours.”

“God you smell so good,” Gwen said in a sort of daze. She was pushing her way into the room following the alluring scent.

“Gwen, don’t” Ianto warned but she was already part way into the room when she spotted Jack in all his naked glory.

God, he really was as impressive as he claimed. “Oh!” Gwen squeaked.

As he approached, she noticed the feral look in his eyes. What if he went after her next? She knew she should run, but something kept her glued to the spot as he approached. He pushed Ianto in back of him and got very close to Gwen.

Gwen braced herself for the inevitable.

Jack growled at her, showing teeth. “Mine” he managed to articulate. What was his?

“The food, love? Yes, that’s yours. I can bring more.”

“Mine!” He said louder, looking to Ianto and then back to her.

“Gwen, I think you should go” said Ianto, “I think he thinks you’re trying to take me away from him, which in a way you are. He really doesn’t like that.” Jack was crowding Gwen, staring her down.

“Oh ok, I’ll leave you two alone then. Ianto, are you sure you’ll be ok?” she asked, never taking her eyes off Jack.

“I’ll be fine, just go.”

Gwen nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door.

“He growled at me. _Growled!”_ Gwen muttered as she made her way downstairs. 

Jack stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to Ianto again, his eyes still lust blown. “Mine?” he repeated softly. This time it sounded like more of a question and Ianto soothed him. “Yes, yours. Always yours.” Jack smiled before dragging him into a bruising kiss. Ianto bared his neck submissively and Jack inhaled deeply before latching onto it and sucking. Ianto removed his trousers, concerned that Jack would damage them if he left them on.

Jack groped him eagerly and it took no time for Ianto to harden again as he put his nose in the crook of Jack’s neck and inhaled deeply.

Ianto trailed a hand down Jack’s body, and began stroking his already dripping erection.

“God Jack, You’re so hard. I need to have you inside me. Please!”

They slid down to the floor, kissing, nipping, sucking and fondling all the way. Ianto, who was now on all fours, began to crawl to find the lube. Jack watched Ianto’ arse sway as he crawled. It drove him crazy with desire. He grabbed Ianto’s hips and pushed his cock into the crease of Ianto arse.“Jack, wait! Just give me a minute. I need to prepare. Lay down and I’ll let you watch.”

Jack didn’t let go right away and Ianto had to pry his fingers from his hips. Jack mewed in disappointment.

“Lay down Jack.” Jack looked at Ianto with the same quizzical look that Ianto’s childhood puppy used to give him.

“Here, lay _down_.” Ianto began to manipulate Jack onto his back, using his discarded clothes as a pillow. He strattled Jack, facing his feet and slid one lubed up finger into himself. They both moaned. Ianto could feel Jack’s cock twitching against his belly. He added a second finger. It felt so good that he couldn’t stop himself from rocking back and forth, creating friction for both of them.

Jack, evidently not wanting to be left out, added a finger of his own, causing Ianto to cry out and push back on to their hands even harder. “Duw! Feels so good, I need more.”

He pulled away from the fingers and turned around. The look on Jack’s face was filthy. He eyes were nearly black and he was making little begging sounds that fell short of being actual words, but   
Ianto understood them anyway. He positioned himself over Jack and then slowly sank down onto his pulsing cock, relishing the feeling of being stretched around his lover.

Their shouts of ecstasy were heard in the main part of the Hub. “And you were worried about him?” Owen teased.  
Tosh, assuming that the cries she heard signaled the end of their encounter, made to bring up some drinks for them. When she reached the office she decided to be safe and spied in through a separation in the blinds. She gasped at the sight of Ianto with his head thrown back, glistening with sweat, his hard, generous cock jutting out from the thistle of dark curls. He was riding Jack like a wanton god. She decided it was best to just leave the tray outside the door. She allowed herself one more peek at the lovers before scurrying off.

“Jack!” Ianto shouted as he felt Jack fill him. It was almost too much. He tried to hold as still as he could with Jack bucking up into him. It felt too good. He began to rise and fall, gently at first, but then harder and deeper. When he found the angle that gave him the most pleasure, he impaled himself as hard as he could on Jack’s shaft. It only took a few thrusts for him to come all over Jack's belly and chest, a string a curses falling from his lips.

As Ianto slowed down, Jack grabbed his hips and forced him to continue moving, lifting him up and letting him fall back down onto him in time with his thrusts. He flipped Ianto onto his back so that he could better pound into him. Jack was getting close to his completion and his pheromones were coming off of him in waves.

“Fuck!” Ianto couldn’t believe that his cock was stirring again. He was going to be so sore in the morning. Jack slammed into him a few more times before Ianto could feel him coating his insides. It felt so good he shuddered as Jack slowed his thrusts down until he reached an almost leisurely pace. Instead of coming to a stop however he began to speed back up. “Oh God Jack!”

Jack had a short refractory period at the best of times but this was ridiculous.

It didn’t take long before Ianto was clawing at Jack’s back, burying his face in the junction of his shoulder and neck, moaning rhythmically along with Jack. This time the pleasure washed over both of them together, leaving them clinging to the other’s sweaty body.

Jack rolled off Ianto’s exhausted body, temporarily sated.Ianto lay panting, his whole body shaking. There was only so much pleasure a man could take. "It's going to be a long night." Ianto mumbled before falling asleep in his lovers arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to this called That Time of Year.


End file.
